Meme Me!
by Hotaru Layla
Summary: I have seen 3 Meme's and just had 2 do 1 myself! Rated T because of Bakura. Question- what does Meme mean? I'd like to know.
1. Author's Note

**{A/N: I have read three- count 'em **_**THREE**_**- Yu-Gi-Oh! Meme's. I couldn't resist doing one of my own. I wasn't tagged, but at the end the author wrote that anyone could do it if they wanted to, so… IMMA DO IT!} **

**Ryou: She's still got that Fanfic author's disease (**_**Fanfiction Author's Insanity Spike Syndrome**_**), doesn't she?**

**Yugi: Yup. At least she's better than when she wrote the last chapter of her other fic.**

**Ryou: Good point. She has calmed down tremendously.**

**Me: OH! That reminds me! I'm at a standstill with my other projects because of everything and this is to pass the time also!**

**Yugi: Hey! I think she's over it!**

**Me: *instantly in a pink tutu and baseball cleats with a Mad Hatter hat on and a Spork in my hand* ARRG! THE GREAT BUTTERFRIECAKE CATTERPILLARSWORDFISH OF THE EASTERN SEA HAS DEFEATEN ME AGAIN! I SHALL HAVE ME REVENGE GREAT BUTTERFRIECAKE CATTERPILLARSWORDFISH OF THE EASTERN SEA!**

**Ryou: Here we go again.**


	2. Prompts 1 & 2

**_Promt 1- Who is your favorite character(s)?_**

(A)- I definitely have more than one favorite character. I love all of them (_nearly_ all). But, if I had to pick, it be Ryou in first and Yugi, Bakura, Yami, and hikari Marik coming next in no particular order.

_

* * *

_

**_Promt 2- What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?_**

* * *

"Mom! I hate Aldi's! We take forever here! I wanna go home!" I whined. We were at Aldi's, as you can see, getting whatever was in the buggy.

"We just need to get a few more things, and then we'll go home." Mom said with that strange infinite patience she has at different intervals.

"But I _just_ got my braces off! I wanna go home and celebrate!"

"By _celebrate_, you mean jump around the den to songs by Miley Cyrus, Lady Gaga, and Ke$ha and Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged parodies and what not and write more of that _Fanfiction_?"

The way she said Fanfiction made me grimace. To her it might be something useless and unimportant, but to me it was #2. Second only to God (Yes, I'm Christian. Nothing wrong with that). I take Fanfiction very seriously.

Mom didn't actually understand me. I had a feeling no one did. For one, I was too much of a Yu-Gi-Oh! fangirl. I was a fangirl to the original series. You know. The one that ended years ago? I really didn't care. I love it. Always have, always will.

I sighed. I was in a place I hated and I felt very alone. I followed my mother down the isle, grabbing the food items she wanted me to grab. I did this wishing…

* * *

"Where the bloody hell are we!" Bakura said loudly. Thankfully, little kids that were in the same store he was in couldn't understand his British accent and didn't hear him say _hell_.

"How the heck should I know?" Yami retorted angrily.

"Guys!" Yugi intervened with no avail.

Those three mentioned were in a grocery store in a place that could be considered alien to them with Ryou and hikari Marik. To put it simply, Toto, they weren't in Domino anymore.

"Bakura, the sign outside the door said _Aldi's_… maybe we're in Aldi's." Marik said sarcastically.

"Marik! Don't f*** with me!" Bakura glared and warned.

"Bakura! Language! This is a family store!" Ryou yelled.

"Whatever. The runts will learn the words sooner or later. Why not speed up the process." The white haired yami sneered.

"Shut up or you will be in big trouble when we get home!" Ryou augured and stomped off down a random isle.

Bakura blinked. "What's his problem?"

"He's a little cranky from the traveling process to… wherever we are." Yugi explained. He ran off after Ryou who was already turning a corner and heading into another isle.

Marik and Yami followed soon after forcing the pallid haired yami to reluctantly trail them from a few good feet behind.

* * *

"Hey, honey, would you please get three or four cans of peaches? I'm afraid I forgot to get them." my mom requested of me.

I took a look at the cart. "You forgot my pop too."

She peered at what she had in her pushcart. "It seems I have. Get those too, would you?"

"Sure," I said. I left our place in line to go get the things asked of me. I had enough time, thankfully, so walked instead of ran like I usually would. There were ten people in front of us and each had like 100 things.

I got the cans of peaches and a twelve-pack carton of grape and a twelve-pack carton of lemon lime soda. The soda cartons were big actually. Very long in length but not very tall or wide in width. They were very heavy, though.

I'm amazed I could balance the lemon lime carton on top of the grape and the four cans on top of that!

I could barely see in front of me, so I walked sideways back to my mom. I was inching down the fruit isle, where I got the peaches, when I heard a voice that was familiar.

"Does it look like I care about the price of the price of the damned peaches, Marik?" A voice came from behind me.

I faltered. _Marik? _

"Bakura! Language! Yami tell him!" another voice said.

_Bakura? Yami? Am I hearing things?_

"If I did, somebody'd end up in the Shadowrealm." Deadpanned a third.

_Shadow- EH?_

"Yugi! You help! He won't listen to me!" the one who said 'Bakura' and 'Yami' sounded really desperate this time.

_Yugi? What the Ra!_

"Ryou. Calm down. You're close to yelling." Said a fourth. "We need to find a way back to Domino. This… place is getting to us all… especially Ry."

_RYOU! DOMINO? WHAT THE HECK!_

In surprise, I jerked my head toward the voices. In the quick glance I could get, I could see that it _was _my favorite characters from the show.

As I said, glance. The swift and sharp motion caused me to lose my grip and I dropped my stuff with a yelp.

* * *

Ryou was beginning to freak out. He really didn't know why, either; he presumed it was side effects from being in Domino one minute, then transported unwillingly to this odd place in a second flat. The others were trying to calm him down when they all heard a yelp from not two yards away.

The five looked in the direction of the shout and saw a young, teenage girl who looked a teeny bit younger than them… well, not Yugi; he still looked like a preteen himself.

The girl had her hands clasped over her mouth, staring at the mess of food products on the floor with big, blue eyes. Her long, crinkly, dark-strawberry blond hair covered her face a little, but not enough to hide her features.

Ryou, forgetting the freaked out feeling he was having, went to help the girl. He picked up a peach can and handed it to her. She lowered her hands when he did the act and stared at him in surprise.

* * *

Ryou walked over and picked up one of my dropped peach cans. He handed it to me saying: "Need some help?"

I lowered my hands from my mouth, where they were previously from the shock of dropping my groceries, but didn't take the can. I could only stare with wide eyes at the boy helping me. _Ryou Bakura _washelping_ me _pick up_ my _goods… excuse me please, but OH MY GOD!

Ryou blinked. "Um. Miss? Are you ok?"

I realized that I was staring at that moment. _Am I stupid or what?_ I shook my head to stop my self from gaping at the boy. I took the can and stuttered, "U-um. Th-thank-th-thanks."

Boy, I must've sounded dumb. _Great first impression. _I mockingly scolded myself.

"You're welcome." Ryou said and smiled. My heart fluttered in a way that signaled a near meltdown.

_Oh, great!_

* * *

"Well, that was fast." Marik muttered.

"Yeah. He totally forgot how freaked out he was." Bakura agreed.

"And how mad he was at you." Yami added.

"Watch it Yam-Yam."

"_Very_ _original_, Baku."

"You want to start a name game with me, Starfish?"

"Yeah, fluffy."

"You'll lose, spiky."

"I win at everything, kitty."

"Guys, don't start that now!" Yugi moaned.

The girl and Ryou were picking up the things she had dropped. He had gone to get a shopping basket a minute ago and was back putting the things inside it.

The girl was helping, but, the whole time, she was staring at the four's friend.

"I think the kid might have a crush on Ry." Marik murmured in Yugi's ear.

"What makes you say that?" he whispered back.

"You have eyes." He motioned with his head toward the two who were crouched on the ground trying to grab a pesky can that kept rolling away from them.

"Yeah, but they just met. She knows nothing about Ryou." Yugi argued.

"She knows he's helping her. And look. She can't take her eyes off him. Don't blame her, though. He is a work of art."

Yugi looked at his friend with a brow raised.

"What?" Marik asked a bit defensively.

Yugi chuckled. "Oh, nothing. But, she's probably staring at his hair. I haven't seen one teenager here with white hair like that."

"If she's staring at him because of his hair, then why isn't she staring at you?"

"Hey!"

* * *

"Ya know," I began for a reason I did not know, "I've seen you before." I had calmed down after the encounter now. We had most of the stuff picked up, now all we needed was to put the grape soda box in the basket he had gotten and we'd be done.

"Really? I don't seem to remember you." he answered.

"That's because we never met. I saw you on TV. On an anime, called _Yu-Gi-Oh!_" I said.

At this, I saw him falter. In the corner of my eye, I saw the other four did too.

"E-excuse me, what?" Ryou stammered.

All ten eyes were on me now. But, for some odd reason, it didn't make me as nervous as I thought it would.

"_Yu-Gi-Oh!_, King of Games? You know that, I'm sure. It's about a teenage boy," my eyes darted over to Yugi, "who gets a mysterious puzzle box with the inscription 'This treasure can be seen, but you haven't seen it' and also says that 'To the one who controls me, I will give dark wisdom and strength.' When he solves this puzzle he gets exactly that and a roommate within his own body. The two then have to save the world like five times before the series ends."

Long explanation to you, maybe, but short compared to me. Am glad I didn't start droning on and on and on and- I'm droning aren't I?

Anyway, I noticed the five boys' eyes were wide and there was an enormous amount of tension radiating from the two yami-hikari duos and Marik.

_I was right._

Ryou cleared his throat. Probably to relieve the tension that everybody except me was experiencing in first person. "S-so, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, my name's-" before I could finish, _Tik Tok_ _by_ Ke$ha began to play.

Yugi, Bakura, Marik, and Yami began to look around in confusion (admittedly, I was just as confused). Ryou just looked at me. I could see he was trying to hold a giggle.

"I think your phone is ringing." He said.

Wait.

"KYAA!" …I yelp a lot.

I searched my jacket pockets until I found my cell. (Don't ask why I wear a jacket in the summer, because I don't know either… considering the heat.)

I flipped open the black phone to find a text message. It was my mom.

I read it and yelped for a final time. I grabbed the grape soda box and tossed it in the basket.

"Thanks again," I said hurriedly and picked up the shopping basket and ran off down the isle. Before I was out of the isle, though, I called back and added- "Nice meeting you!"

Then I left the five in the staring after me in the isle.

* * *

Ryou blinked. Yugi blinked. Marik and Yami sweatdropped. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"That girl was strange. Good riddance." He said aloud.

"She wasn't strange." Ryou disputed.

"Then why did she run off like that?"

"She had to hurry, obviously, and get somewhere."

Yami shook his head in annoyance. Yugi, though, spoke the pharaoh's thoughts. "Come on guys. Stop bickering."

"Yeah," Marik adjoined, "we need to find a way home."

"So say go find her and say goodbye, Ryou. You won't be able to see your girlfriend when we get back home." Bakura teased with a smirk.

Ryou's eye twitched. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he screamed.

* * *

I was waiting by the door while my mom paid for the foodstuff when I heard a scream come from somewhere in the store.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" sounded like Ryou.

I had a strange feeling that they were talking about me. This made me blush.

_Yeah. I wish._


	3. Prompt 3

**A/N: I just had to use Harry Potter for the following prompt. Marik's a bit OOC in this prompt because i couldnt resist. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Yugioh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.**

_**

* * *

**__**Prompt 3- Throw your character(s) into one of your other favorite fandoms! How would they react?**_

"We're being pulled everywhere, aren't we?" Bakura complained. He, along with Ryou, Yugi, Yami, and Marik, were in a large hallway just outside of two, great, wooden doors.

They were "zapped", as you could say, here a few days after they left Aldi's in that one universe. At the same time, their normal clothes had changed into black robes and the works.

"Apparently." Yami said. He and Bakura were standing in front on the doors just looking disgruntled. They both really wanted to go home and not travel through every single dimension out there!

Yugi, on the other hand, was gazing at his surroundings. He had never seen such beautiful architecture. His violet eyes were big- bigger than normal- in fascination.

Ryou was staring at something else. His robes. He was kind of confused on how they changed from his usual clothes to school robes. Strange.

Marik was clapping his hands and hopping up and down like a four-year-old girl who had just been told she was getting a gigantic lollipop for her birthday. "And we're going to be exchange students at _Hogwarts_!" he squealed.

The other four boys looked at him with a puzzled look. He stopped hopping and clasped his hands behind his back and shuffled his feet on the marble floor. "I'm a Harry Potter Geek okay." He confessed in a mutter.

The two sets of yami and hikaris blinked at him a second and then burst out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" he yelled.

"Sorry, Marik, but it is." Yugi said in between laughs.

"How?" the Egyptian pouted.

Before any of them could answer, a lady in black robes herself and in a tall witch's hat walked up to them. Marik gasped like she was somebody important, the others didn't know how to react.

"Hello," the woman said in a British accent, "I'm Minerva McGonagall. I'll be your Transfiguration teacher for the year. When you five walk into the Great Hall," she motioned to the double doors that were mentioned earlier, "you will be assorted into one of four houses for the rest of the year. Your house will be like your family…"

After that, Marik was the only one paying any real attention. Ryou and Yugi paid half attention, enough to hear the rules of the school and what not. Yami paid one fourth of attention, enough to get the gist of what McGonagall was saying. Bakura… he, in his words, "didn't really care of what the old dinosaur was saying".

After a few minutes, Professor McGonagall opened the doors and led them to the front of the great dinning hall. The group walked in between two long tables, and, as they did so, heard many murmurs of other school occupants.

"Wow, look at that one, he's so _tan_." "I think I'm seeing double!" "He's cute!" "Which one!" "They're all cute!" "Cute? That little one's cute, the others are plain HOT!"

Yugi sighed. Yami sniggered.

"Yami, it's not funny! Someone called me short! Again!" he whispered to his twin.

"That same one called you cute." Yami said back.

"They called you hot."

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Marik said.

"Marik, we can't understand that." Bakura deadpanned.

"Look!" Marik motioned to the table to their left. "That," he squealed pointing to a black haired boy with big, round glasses, "is Harry Potter!"

"So?"

Marik ignored the white haired yami. "And there's Hermione Granger!" he pointed to a girl with really bushy hair sitting next to Harry. "And Ron Weasly!" a red haired boy, the one Marik indicated, was sitting on the other side of Harry.

"Oh, god. He's never going to stop!" Ryou justly complained to himself.

Thankfully, the boys passed the famous trio pretty fast and were at the steps that leaded up to the teacher's tables in no time. They stood in a line. Marik on the far left, then Bakura, then Ryou, then Yugi, then Yami to the far right.

"Face the front." Professor McGonagall ordered. The boys did so.

"Now," she continued, "when I call your name, you will come up here, sit on this stool, and I will place the sorting hat on your head." She motioned to a stool that was at the top of the steps and a hat that sat atop it.

Standing next to the stool herself, Minerva McGonagall pulled out a small scroll from her robe and unrolled it.

"Atemu, Yami." She called out.

_I suppose that's me._ Yami thought. He turned around and climbed the steps to the stool. Professor McGonagall had picked the hat up, so he sat on the empty chair. McGonagall put the hat on his spiky head (it's a wonder it stayed on his head at all).

"Ah! A brave soul that is here." Yami was a bit surprised to hear the hat talk. "Hm… not only bravery, but kindness. You've faced many dangers in your life time…s. Ah, a challenge for our Harry I see. Ha-ha! GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was taken off of Yami's head and he walked down to the Gryffindor table.

"Bakura, Ryou."

Ryou gulped. He walked up to the stool and sat down. When the hat was put on his head and spoke, he cried out in shock.

"Do I really need to say what's in your head?" the hat asked Ryou. "Your personality alone puts you Ravenclaw!"

The hat was taken off his head and Ryou walked to the Ravenclaw table. He felt a bit disappointed that he was separated from one of his friends, and somehow knew that wasn't the only one.

"Ishtar, Marik."

Marik bounced/ hopped/skipped, whichever you prefer, up to the stool. This earned a few laughs from the student body and shaking teacher heads. Bakura twisted his head around to Marik to see what he was doing. At the sight, he face-palmed.

Yami, too, saw from his seat and hit his head with his hand. Ryou sweatdropped and Yugi put both of his hands to his head and lent back a bit.

The four mentioned all shared the same the thought. _Marik, you fangirl!_

Marik sat down on the seat with a slight bounce. McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

The hat thought aloud about where to put Marik, the boy smiling the whole time. The hat finally gave up on deciding. Marik was just too complicated. Especially in the mood he was in. he finally placed him in- "Ah, I give up! You go to Hufflepuff!"

"Woohoo!" Marik cheered, throwing up his hands. He hopped off the seat and pranced down to the Hufflepuff table.

More laughs from his audience.

"Please tell me he isn't always like that." McGonagall said.

"Depends on the mood he's in." Bakura answered.

"Oh, great. Motou, Yugi."

Yugi walked up there normally. McGonagall sighed in relief and sat the hat on his spiky little head.

"Gryffindor!" came the hat's response a few minutes later.

"Touzouku, Bakura."

When Bakura sat down, McGonagall had the hat at least two inches above his head when the hat yelled out: "SLYTHERIN!"

Bakura made his way to the Slytherin table. He knew he wasn't the only one who had noticed that the group was separated, except for Yami and Yugi. This made him feel strange. Even though he hated the Pharaoh, it felt weird to not have to deal with him, his puny light, Marik, or his own hikari. He knew they'd probably be together in class, yes, but it still felt odd.

But, little did he or the others know that being separated would be the least of their worries. For the time they were going to be there, they were going to have to deal with bizarre magic, school bullies, Death Eaters, strange teachers, and a Half Blood Prince.


	4. Prompts 4 & 5

_**Yay! Pairings!**_

_**Prompt 4- Who are your dream Yugioh! lovebirds! **_

KYAA! I love so many pairings! I'm good with 99% of them! I can't pick just one! I suppose Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, and Puppyshipping will be good for this answer. They're easier to write about. They're more fanon than most of the others.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prompt 5**_- _**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one another?**_

_{A/N: Joey might be a bit OOC in this one... maybe... IDK... read and tell me!}_

Joey was watching his small friend. They were at lunch and Yugi had been stirring his yogurt for five minutes straight. The poor dairy treat looked like a purple soup by now.

"Yoog. If ya not gonna eat dat, let me have it 'fore it turns inta my gran's pain medicine." He said.

"Hm? Oh!" Yugi looked at his once Trix Yogurt. He gave it to Joey. "Here."

Joey didn't hesitate taking the cup from the petite duelist and drinking the contents like you would a bottle of water.

"Say," Joey said wiping his mouth with his sleeve, "you were thinkin' 'bout him again, weren't'cha?"

Yugi looked at his friend with a guilty smile. "You would too if you knew your yami just came back from the dead with his own body and not a sense in his head about how to use modern electrical appliances." Yugi sighed. "I'm just worried he'll blow up the house or himself when trying to use the toaster."

Joey frowned and shook his head. "Nah, Yugi. You an' I both know dat's just a cover-up."

"W-what do you mean?" Yugi blushed. He turned his head to the side to hide it.

Joey chuckled. "Dude, ev'ryone in da group _knows _you got a thing for da ex-pharaoh. Even Ry!"

"Of course Ryou would think that. After Bakura came back, they got together faster than you can say 'K thanks'." Yugi said answered. Then he added in a mutter, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yoog, it's painfully obvious."

Yugi sighed he had hoped to keep that a secret. One, if people knew he'd gone gay, he'd get laughed at. Two, him having a crush on Yami was like having a crush on himself! They looked nearly exactly alike, except that Yami was taller, he had highlights in his hair, and his eyes were a darker violet with a touch of red. Three, if they did start going out, which he sadly doubted would ever happen, people would think it incest since they looked like brothers already.

… How did Ryou do it?

Joey, on the other hand, was tired of watching Yugi watch or think about Yami so longingly. Joey thought about what he could do for a few minutes. He had an epiphany.

"Alright! It's time for Joey da Matchmaka!" he shouted.

Yugi, roused from his thoughts, looked at the blond boy in surprise. "Wait! What? No, Joey, I'm fine. I don't need any help! Really!"

"No, Yoog, ya need a Matchmaka. Yer not gonna make _yer_ move without anybody behind ya, obviously. So," Joey punched the air with his fist, "to da Joey Cave!"

Yugi put his head in his palm and deadpanned: "That's table six in Burger World, isn't it?"

"Ba, da, da, da, DUN!" Joey sang.

"Joey! Not so loud!"

"To da Joey Cave!"

At that point the bell rang signaling lunch break was over.

"Right afta school." Joey hurriedly said and grabbed Yugi's wrist and dragged him back to class.

* * *

When the final bell rang, Joey literally picked Yugi up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"To da Joey Cave!" he shouted, causing everyone was still in the classroom to look at the two friends.

Yugi reddened when everyone looked at him. "JOEY PUT ME DOWN!" he ordered.

"Ba, da, da, da, DUN!" Joey sang as he walked out the classroom.

"JOEY!"

* * *

About twenty minutes of embarrassment later, Yugi and Joey were seated at table six in Burger World.

"I wonder if it's Tèa's day off today." Yugi thought aloud.

Joey, who was sitting in the Thinker's position, said: "Yoog, don't try ta convince me dat yer still inta Tèa, 'cuz it won't work."

"I wasn't trying to-! Oh, never mind!" Yugi angrily put his head in his arms on the table.

There was a silence between the two that was broken when a British accent called out to them a moment later.

"Joey! Yugi!"

The two looked over at the front door where the sound came from. There stood too boys with snow white hair, pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes. One of the two had softer features than the other; the same boy was waving to them with one had and with the other holding the other boy's hand.

To put it simply, there stood Ryou and Bakura.

Both Joey and Yugi waved back. Yugi, hoping Ryou'd save him.

Ryou ran over to meet his friends pulling Bakura along with him. It was palpable that Bakura was still weary about hanging out with the pharaoh or his friends. He loved Ryou; he just didn't like his friends yet.

"Hey, guys! What's going on?" Ryou asked.

"Brainstorming ideas on how ta get Yami and Yoog together." Joey plainly said. Ryou got an excited look on his face.

"I'm being held here against my will. Guys, help me!" Yugi pleaded.

"Sorry, Yugi, but I think it's a great idea!" Ryou said sitting down next to Yugi. Bakura sat opposite of Ryou, next to Joey.

"Yeah. It's about time that you two got together." Bakura agreed.

What the others didn't know was that he had not only seen the obvious, Yugi crushing on Yami, but had seen Yami give Yugi looks too. Yami had realized that Bakura noticed and made him swear not to tell anyone.

Bakura could help out in this situation but still had to keep the secret or something really bad Yami would do to Bakura… and doesn't have anything to do with the Shadowrealm.

"OK." Joey said. "Got any ideas? I got nothin'."

"Yugi could ask him out in a letter." Ryou suggested.

"Nah. To wordy."

"A poem?"

"To you."

"Hey!"

Yugi groaned. _There's no way I'm getting out of this, is there? _He thought.

His head hit the table once more.

About an hour later, they came up with a good idea.

"How about the two play some sort of game?" Bakura recommended.

Joey and Ryou stopped talking and looked at Bakura. "Dat's a great idea!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah, but what kind of game?" Ryou pondered.

At the word _game_, Yugi raised his head up from the table. "It can't be Duel Monsters."

The three boys looked at Yugi a bit puzzled-ly. "Why not?" they asked in unison.

"We have a bet going on right now. Whoever lasts the longest without playing Duel Monsters wins and the loser has to do whatever the winner wants for an entire week." The spiky haired duelist explained.

"Oh. Dat must be a hard bet." Joey said.

"It's amazing I haven't gone insane by now."

"Well, there's plenty other games out there." Ryou stated.

"Yeah." Joey agreed.

"How about Go Fish?" Ryou said.

"Nah."

"Crazy 8's?"

"Bo-ring!"

Yugi, seeing this would get him nowhere, left his three friends at the table. They didn't even notice him leave.

But, he didn't leave them without an idea of his own though.

* * *

Yami had been standing outside the nearest Florist shop staring at a certain Yucca plant since ten minutes after Yugi left for school that morning. The No Duel Monsters bet had really taken a toll on him. It was long after his hikari should be home from school by now, so he decided to go home.

When he walked in the door to the shop, though, he saw nobody in the shop. It was closed now, due to it being 9:00 pm, yes, but usually Grandpa would be mopping or sweeping or cleaning the shop in some form.

Yami walked backshop. Nobody was there either. Backshop was the area they lived in. Why was there nobody there?

"Hello? Anybody home?" Yami called out, hoping for an answer.

There was none.

"Grandpa?"

No answer.

"Aibou?"

Nada.

He wondered why no one was home. They'd tell him if they'd left somewhere. Right?

He went into the kitchen to grab some dinner. But when he went in, he saw a piece of paper on the kitchen table. There was something written on it. he strolled over to the table and picked up the paper.

_

* * *

__Dear Yami,_

_Let's play a game. Throughout the house are eight Duel Monsters cards. Find them all and put them in the right order and you will get a message._

_Love, _

_Yugi_

_P.s._

_You only have till 11:00. That's when Grandpa and I are coming home from the movies. There's this new movie he wants to see and, apparently, if he takes a small child to the Movie Theater he like to go to, he gets an incredible discount. Guess who has to play the small child… anyway, good luck! _

* * *

Yami chuckled. Poor Yugi, always being mistaken for a little kid.

_If It's a game you have, Yugi, I'll win!_ He thought before he sat out to find the cards.

* * *

Each card had a letter on the back written with glitter glue… and Yugi wonders why people think him a kid. Yami had found seven cards by 10:45. He had 15 minutes to find the 8th and put them in the right order.

FYI, the letters on the cards he found were: I, L, O, O, U, Y, and E. One letter left.

Yami stood there with the seven cards in his hands, confused. He had looked in every nook and cranny, in every room, everywhere a card could be. Where could the last be?

A loud growl sounded; Yami looked down at his stomach. He still hadn't had dinner yet. Deciding it was time for a snack break, he strode back to where the game began- the kitchen. Once in, he gaited to the fridge. He opened the fridge door and pulled out one of his microwave meals.

_Now how did Yugi work this thing again?_

Yami was scared his Aibou would get mad and yell at him if he accidentally broke the microwave, so he just opened up the Mac-and-cheese dinner and planned to eat it cold. But, inside, was the last card he needed to find.

"Now how'd he do that?" the yami called Yami wondered aloud. The box wasn't opened before he opened it, nor was it disturbed in any way.

Weird.

* * *

It was 11:01 and Yugi headed toward the kitchen in search of Yami. His grandpa, with Yugi's Ipod in his ears for no reason whatsoever, was already climbing the stairs to go to bed, so he didn't hear a bucket of unfinished popcorn fall and spill on the kitchen floor and the sound of the ex-pharaoh being falling to the ground after being glomped by the King of Games.

_**

* * *

**__**Meanwhile at Burger World**_

A redheaded, sixteen year old boy with a thousand and one pimples on his face, humungous, round glasses, and braces walked up to the three customers still sitting at table six. He was a waiter here at Burger World and was told to stay until the last customer left.

"Excuse me," he said to the three teenage boys at the booth in his very geeky sounding voice, "but some of us would like to go home and sleep."

"Sleep? This early?" Ryou asked. He was confused. Had the adorable albino not notice the time lapse?

"It's 11:00. Two hours past closing tome." The nerdy waiter said.

"Wow, that late already?" Bakura was surprised.

"Well, I guess dat means it's time ta go home." Joey said to his friends.

"Right." Ryou agreed.

"C'mon, Yoog, time ta go home. Sorry we-" Joey looked to where Yugi was once sitting. "Where'd he go?"

"Bathroom?"

"Maybe. Let's go look."

The three left to go look for Yugi. The nerd was left standing there.

"THEY'RE NEVER GOING TO LEAVE!" he yelled to himself.


	5. Prompt 6

**A/N: Short prompt...**

**key:**

_**flashback**_

present

_**

* * *

**__**Prompt 6- Now… dress your favorite couple as EACH OTHER! 8D**_

* * *

Joey had always wondered why Seto chose to wear his trench coat, all those buckles, and everything. He even asked him one day why.

* * *

"_**Seto, why do ya like ta wear…well…" he motioned to Seto's usual trench coat outfit.**_

"_**Why I like to wear this?" Seto answered. "Because I like it."**_

"_**Yeah, but don't it get hot when yer out in da su- wait… yer inside all da time." Joey realized.**_

"_**Yeah, I guess that's also a part of it. It keeps me warm in cool indoor and outdoor climates."**_

"_**But, isn't it heavy?"**_

"_**Puppy, where are you going in this conversation?"**_

_**Joey's eye twitched. "… I'M NOT GOIN' THERE YA PERVE!" **_

_**Seto really regretted the end of that conversation. It ended in hurt… for the book. **_

… _**Ok. And Seto's head. But it hurt the book most of all. **_

* * *

After that tête-à-tête, Seto had begun to wonder why Joey always wore just a T-shirt and jeans. He had then decided to ask a few days after the incident so Joey wouldn't use it against him in some odd way.

"_**Puppy?"**_

"_**Yes, Seto?"**_

"_**What's so appealing about jeans and T-shirts?"**_

"_**They're comfy."**_

"_**Yes, but they haven't any style to say the least."**_

"_**Seto. Have ya noticed how many people wear jeans and T-shirts?"**_

"… _**Yes… but didn't you once say you didn't want to be exactly like everybody else?"**_

"_**Where ya goin' wit dis, Seto?"**_

"_**Nowhere. I was just wondering."**_

"_**You were goin' somewhere."**_

"_**No I wasn't."**_

"… _**Hidden message, eh? Ya perve."**_

"…" _**Seto gave up asking about it by that point.**_

* * *

Mokuba had heard his brother and his brother's boyfriend's conversations and formed a question of his own in his head.

* * *

"_**Seto, Joey?" he asked at breakfast one morning.**_

"_**Yeah, Mokie?" Joey answered.**_

"_**Yes, Mokuba?" Seto replied too.**_

"_**I was wondering… what you two would look like dressed as each other."**_

_**Joey and Seto looked up from their breakfast dishes a bit surprised. "What?" they said in unison.**_

"_**I was wondering what you two'd look like dressed as each other." Mokuba repeated.**_

"_**I heard that." Seto said.**_

"_**So?"**_

"_**So, what?" Joey inquired.**_

"_**Would you two dress as each other so I could see what you guys would look like?" Mokuba gave the two his puppy-dog-pout-of-all-human-demise and they gave in.**_

* * *

In the end, both Joey and Seto regretted ever bringing up the conversation. Mokuba laughed and took a picture. Little did the lovers know that Mokuba put the picture on his Facebook page.


	6. Prompt 7

**A/N: Shortest thing, i've ever written. **

**... *Points in a random direction* OOH, LOOKIE! THE PANCAKE TRUCK! *steals 'Kura's wallet and runs after Pancake truck* WAIT! TAKE MY MONEY PANCAKE COW! I WANT A PANCAKE!**

**Bakura: GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET YOU BLOODY YANK! *chases after Hotaru***

**Ryou: *sighs***

_**

* * *

**_

What If...?

_**Prompt 7- Someone stole your favorite character's trading card! TEH HORROR! DX**_

Yami lounged on the living room sofa flipping through channels on the TV. Nothing, he concluded, was on the blasted thing.

The channel landed on a Barbie movie. Barbie was saying something about friendship. Yami pointed the remote at the television and said, "I rename thee, Barbie, Tèa."

Just then, he heard a loud _CRASH!_ from Yugi's room. He looked up the stairs- still in his seat- and wondered if he should go and see if his Aibou was alright. But, he decided not to, for Yugi probably just dropped something.

Bar, more crashes and shattering glass sounded from the room. _What is he doing up there?_ The dark speculated.

A particularly deafening and shrill scream made Yami think he should go up and see what exactly was going on up in his light's room. In truth, though, he failed to realize that it wasn't a scream of pain or fear, it was a scream of sheer rage.

Yami was only able to raise himself up into a sitting position when he saw Yugi storm down the stairs.

He was relieved, at first, when Yami saw that Yugi was safe and unharmed, but then he noticed Yugi's expression.

The little light had his teeth bared in clear anger. His eyes glittered with fury. His hair seemed wilder than usual. His soft features seemed sharper. He looked as though he would explode at any minute.

Yugi stopped right in front of Yami, his hateful gaze locked on his darkness. Yami was truly, first since he met the boy, scared of Yugi.

"Where. Is. It?" Yugi said, barely above a whisper. His tone dripped with angry, malicious intent. This frightened Yami even more.

"W-what, A-aibou?" the yami just managed to spit out.

"My trading card." Yugi said, his voice getting louder with each word. "My Dark Magician trading card! I know you have it! You took it! You've had your greedy eyes on it for years! Now, where is it! TELL ME YOU DAMN THIEF!"

Yami was really scared now. Not just because Yugi was yelling at him. He's used to that. Especially when he sends the kitchen to the Shadowrealm because the toaster burns his toast. No. The yelling he could handle. It was the swearing. Yugi never swore. He only did that when he got angry. And, hearing him swear now, told Yami he was _really _angry.

He looked at Yugi with fear in his eyes. That's when he saw something poking out of the petite duelist's hair.

"Ano, A-aibou?"

"WHAT!"

"Th-there's s-something in your h-hair." Yami pointed to his hair for extra emphasis.

"Huh?" Yugi reached up and felt his hair. He felt something smooth and pulled it out. It was his lost trading card. "Oh!" the Yugi Yami once knew snapped into place. "Thanks, Yami!" he chirped before skipping back to his bedroom.

Yami blinked. "What just happened?"


	7. Prompt 8

**Contest? Who can write the shortest prompt? I'll probably lose though. When i start writing, i usually cant sto-**

***sees Pancake Cow***

**PANCAKE COW!**

***chases Pancake Cow***

**[at Food Yes]**

**Bakura: *throws half eaten hamburger on the ground***

**Mr. Tweetums: YUMMY! *eats at hamburger***

**Bakura: i hate the food of today. cant it be a little... fresher?**

**Ryou: *blinks* ... why you have your meat freshly slaughtered, i'll never know.**

**Bakura: if i have to, i'll find a cow, slaughter it myself, and make some _good_ food. *sees Pancake Cow and Hotaru chasing it* ... Steak! *chases Pancke Cow too***

**Hotaru: PANCAKE COW!**

**Bakura: STEAK!**

**Ryou: *sighs* why me?**

_**

* * *

**__**Prompt 8- Prince Atemu and Bakura met up as children?**_

"'_Kura-chan!_"

Bakura Touzouku, who had been walking home, faltered. He knew that voice. It belonged to the six year old, Prince Atem.

Bakura turned around to see the young child running up to him with a ball in his hand. "'Kura-chan!"

The prince stopped right in front of Bakura and smiled.

Bakura, a nine year old village boy, asked his young friend: "Atem-chan? Why are you out of the palace? Alone too?"

"Atem-chan wants to play one more game." Atem held out the ball to Bakura for emphasis.

Bakura sweatdropped. "Atem, a prince shouldn't talk in third person."

Atem cocked his head slightly. "What does Bakura-chan mean?"

The silverette sighed. "Oh, never mind. Atem-chan, it's getting late. We both need to get home."

"Ra-sama hasn't gone to sleep just yet. 'Kura-chan and Atem-chan can play one more game!" Atem smiled a huge smile.

Bakura chuckled. "You just give up, do you?"

Atem's smile grew.

Bakura gave a glance in the direction of his home. He turned back to his smaller friend and smiled. "Alright. Just _one_ more game. After that, we both need to go home and go to bed."

"Mm!" Atem sounded while nodding his head sharply.

Before they could start their game, though, a palace guard ran up. "There you are, my prince!" he said. "Your father wants you to come on home."

And before either could argue, he took the princes hand and took him away.

But, just previous to when he got out earshot, Atem called back, "Bye! See Bakura-chan tomorrow!"

Then he was gone.

Bakura smiled, chuckled, and shook his head. Then he headed home for a good night's rest. He needed to be filled with energy if he was going to play with the prince the next day. The prince loved games. And would play him until he won at least once.


	8. Prompt 9

**Very random, not my best work. PREPARE FOOLISH MORTALS FOR LAME JOKES AND REFRENCES GALORE! MWAHAHAHA!**

**that is all...**

_**

* * *

**__**Prompt 9- Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**_

"Moo."

"Bakura, tell me _again_ why we're babysitting Mariku."

"Malik's out of town with Rishid and Isis had had enough of him."

"Quack."

Ryou and Bakura watched the insane yami walk up and down the isles of Wal-Mart making sounds of the animals that were being sold as food. They really didn't know what to do with the Egyptian.

"I kind of wonder what he's going to do when he reaches the fish isle." Ryou said to no one in particular.

"Captain Hook."

"Huh. Didn't know we had codfish here." Bakura mused.

* * *

Ryou was pushing the cart down the cat food isle. He was looking for that special kind of cat food for his and Bakura's orange-and-white-striped cat, Akeldama. The name was Bakura's idea. He found it on a website. It was a Greek form of the Aramaic _ħqêl dmâ_. It meant _field of blood_.

Akeldama was surprisingly lazy, sweet, and lap-cat-like.

~.~.~

Bakura was off looking at the movie section, looking for the Hannah Montana movie.

_**(*Bakura looks at Hotaru with death in his eyes***_

_**Hotaru: …For a friend?… DON'T KILL ME 'KURA!)**_

Mariku… where'd he go?

Bakura could've sworn the crazy yami was with him.

Oh, no.

~.~.~

Ryou felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket. He took a hand off the pram he was pushing and reached down in his pocket to grab it. When he answered with a "Hello", he looked out in front of him and saw something… strange.

You see, he was now in the fish isle. Where you buy fish for pets. Not the food-fish isle. Within this isle was a humongous fish tank with all the fish people would want to have as a pet swimming within it. Inside said tank was Mariku.

"Um, yeah, Bakura, I know where Mariku is." He answered Bakura's question.

"_Really? Where is he?_" Bakura asked.

"Swimming with the fishes… literally."

* * *

With all their shopping done, the two Bakurae thought it was time to go home.

They were carrying- correction: _BAKURA_- was carrying all the grocery back to the car when they saw Mariku riding a shopping cart down the parking lot.

"_WOOOOOHOOOOOO!_"

Ryou's eyes widened. "MARIKU! WATCH OUT FOR THAT-!"

Before he could finish, a crash could be heard.

"…Lamppost." He finished meekly.

"That had to hurt." Bakura commented.

* * *

In the car, on their way home, Mariku was in the backseat, asleep. Bakura, who was riding in the passenger's seat, muttered: "No wonder Isis can't put up with him."

Ryou took a sharp turn, making Bakura yelp.

"Never again. Are we. Babysitting. _Him._" Was all Ryou said in reply.


	9. Prompt 10

**I liked this one.**

**Joey: i have a cousin? cool! what's he like?**

**Hotaru: your cousin's a she, joey.**

**Joey: Oh... what's she like?**

**Hotaru: READ DA MEGA FLUFFY STORY JOEY! **

**Joey: but, i dont wanna go to the fluffy side.**

**Hotaru:*pouts* but the fluffy side is in league with the dark side! we have cookiez!**

**Joey: maybe i'll go to the fluffy side then.**

**Hotaru: YAY! *calls to random steve off stage* Ay Steve! make some more mind controling cookiez! we have another victim- er volunteer!**

**Joey: what?**

**Hotaru: NOTHING! I SAID NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING!**

**Joey: oooooooookaaaaaaaay... *backs away from Hotaru***

**Hotaru: ON WIT DA STORY! *calls back to Steve* STEVE HURRY UP WITH THOSE COOKIEZ!**

_**

* * *

**__**Prompt 10- Jounouchi took over KaibaCorp?**_

_Vasilisa shook her head. "I don't get it Joey. Why do you wanna be a CEO? I heard they're boring and stuck up."_

"_I know Lis. It's just… I wanna be in charge fer once. Ta make my own rules and not hav'ta deal with people who can't deal with their own lives order mine." Joey replied._

_The seven year old girl looked at her older cousin- who was only older by a year- and put her hand on his shoulder. "Joey, I understand that you wanna be in charge for once, and hate your parents constant fighting, but that's a pretty big dream… don't'cha think?"_

_Joey looked at his blue eyed cousin sarcastically. "Says da girl who wants ta be a singer-slash-writer-slash-actress."_

"_Hey. At least I have a one-in-three chance. You don't. And, no offence, but you aren't the CEO type, Joey." Vasilisa replied._

"_And what makes ya say dat?"_

_Vasilisa deadpanned. "You have a D in math. __**Third grade math**__. CEO's need to be good in math."_

"_Third grade math is hard!"_

"_No it's not."_

"_Says you! You're in Gifted an' Talented fer Pete's sake!"_

"_Doesn't matter. If you're going to be a CEO, you __**need **__to do better in math, and in high school you need to take __**many**__ business courses-"_

"_Where do ya store this stuff?"_

"_My brain. You know. That big organ in your head. The one that sleeps in Math." _

"_I'm Mathematically challenged!"_

"_Ooookaaay. Whatever you say."_

"_Hey!"_

_Vasilisa giggled. Visiting her cousin could be amusing. She then looked at her blond cousin seriously. "But, Joey, it's not that I don't believe in you, I do, it's just… can you do it? Do you have the initiative?"_

_Joey just smiled his trademark smile and put an arm around her shoulders. "Do I da aninny- inninny- inibu-" Joey stuttered, trying to say the large word. Vasilisa chuckled. Joey tried again. "Do I have da stuff to make it? Lis, I promise ya dat I'll be a CEO of the largest company in the world by the time I'm sixteen!"_

_Vasilisa shook her headand laughed. "That's a bit over the top, isn't it?"_

"_I swear I will, Lis! You bet on it!" Joey beamed._

"_Pinky swear?" _

"_Pinky swear."_

* * *

Joey burst through the doors that led to Kaiba's office. He waltzed up the CEO and stood there.

"What do you want, mutt?" Kaiba demanded, looking up from his work, ticked.

"I need ta borrow yer company." Joey simply said.

Kaiba was truly surprised at this. He didn't let it show though. "What are you blathering about mutt?"

"Yer company. I need ta borrow it."

"Why do you want to borrow my company?"

Joey looked at Kaiba for a moment. He was having a hard time in deciding whether to tell Kaiba the whole story or not. He gave in after a moment, seeing he had no other choice since the cold CEO wouldn't even consider the subject without a real reason.

"My cousin." He said.

"Your cousin?" Kaiba admitted defeat. The mutt was usually predictable when it came to his motives, but not this time.

"Yes, she's visitin' this week and I promised her dat I'd be da CEO of the most powerful company in the world by da time I was sixteen. So I need ta borrow yer company." Joey explained.

"Mutt, how old were you when you made this stupid promise?"

"Eight, she was seven."

Kaiba sighed. "Mutt, she had probably forgotten it by now."

"No she didn't." Joey argued. "I talked on the phone wit her thirty minutes ago, and she said, and I quote: '_Can't wait to see your company, Joey'. _End quote."

"You're good at doing normal people accents. You talked just like a normal person when you did that quote, and not with that stupid Brooklyn accent of yours." Kaiba commented.

Joey growled. "Kaiba! Don't change da subject! I need yer answer today! Preferably before six o'clock. Dat's when Lis's plane gets here."

"Mutt, do you think I'd just leave my whole company to _you_? I'd rather die."

"It's just fer da week, Kaiba."

"You're not going to leave until I say yes, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Fine, but just for the week."

Joey sighed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Joey slumped against the wall closest to the door in his office. He was worn out. Who knew being a CEO was so hard? Maybe Lis was right, he wasn't the CEO type.

He had a new respect for Kaiba.

Kaiba opened the doors to no-longer-mutt's office. "I'm back for my company mutt." He called out.

When he received no answer, he called again. "Mutt?"

Nothing.

"Joey?"

"Back here." He heard a tired voice call.

Kaiba smirked. He walked around the door to find Joey slumped against the wall looking as though he were asleep.

"Not so easy being me is it?" he asked.

"No. It's not. How can ya take it? How can ya do it! Dat math they make ya do here is hard!"

"Well, unlike you I passed third grade math."

"How do ya know dat I didn't pass third grade math?"

"Mokuba told me."

"How does he know dat?"

"Vasilisa told him."

"Why'd she tell 'im?"

Kaiba sighed in irritation. "Mutt, I don't know _everything_."

"Well, dat's a _duh_! But, do ya know why _yer_ brother has been hangin' out wit _my_ cousin all week?"

Kaiba chuckled. "Let's just put it this way, mutt. My brother has pretty much grown up spoiled. He _always_ gets what he wants."

Joey blinked for a moment. _Now what does rich boy mean by dat?_

A couple things finally clicked in his head. "WHAT?"

* * *

"Thanks for walking me to the airport Mokie!" Vasilisa beamed.

Mokuba blushed. "You're welcome."

Vasilisa began to tie her long, blond hair back into a ponytail. Mokuba watched her for a moment before clearing his throat. "So what did you think of Joey's company?" he asked.

"Pretty sweet. He did a great job at running it this week." Vasilisa finished her ponytail and decided to tie a fluffy pink one over top of it.

"This week?" the thirteen year old boy looked confused.

"Yeah. It was your brother's company, wasn't it?"

The black haired boy blinked at her. "You knew?"

"Yeah, I always knew." Vasilisa laughed. "I just like to humor him. He was never the CEO type ya know."

Mokuba joined in on her laughter, for what she said was true.

The two reached the airport in due time for Vasilisa's flight.

"I can go on from here." She said. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "See ya in Broadway, Mokie!" she waved as she left him standing there, blushing furiously and speechless.

Just before she got of earshot, he called back to her, "Y-yeah! S-see you!"

Mokuba then turned on his heel and headed for his house. He was definitely pleading Seto for tickets to _Annie_ on Broadway, now.


	10. Prompt 11

**This one was fun!**

**Marik: W-W-W-W-W-WAIT! i'm confused! whose the champ and who's the chump! **

**Hotaru: SHUT UP MARIK! NO SPOILERS!**

**Marik: But i wasnt-**

**Hotaru: SHUT UP!**

**Marik: *to Bakura* why is she so mean?**

**Bakura: she's going to like this for a little while... so get used to it.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prompt 11- **__**Your favorite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**_

"No! No, no, no!"

"Come on Baku-chan!"

"NO! And what did I say about calling me _'Baku-chan'_!"

"It sounds too much like _Baka_."

"Correct."

"Come on 'Kura-chan!"

"Only _Ryou_ can call me that."

"Why's that?"

"Get that smirk off your face!"

"What smirk?"

"That one!"

Marik- hikari- was dragging Bakura- yami- to the arcade. Poor Bakura was determined not to go, as you can clearly see above.

"Why can't you play a game with me at the arcade?" Marik whined.

"Because I don't want to play your stupid, modern games!" Bakura argued.

"You play video games all the time though." Marik scratched the back of his head in confusion and thought. Then a sickly smirk crossed his face. "Or do you have _plans_ with Ryou this afternoon?"

Bakura just stared blankly at his crazy, insane friend. "You're sick, you know that? Are you sure you're not Mariku?"

The smirk dropped from the Egyptian's face. "Come on. You are playing a game at the arcade with me." He then proceeded to drag Bakura to the arcade; Bakura fought with all his might against the ex-tomb keeper, but, sadly, lost.

* * *

In the arcade, Marik headed straight for a game. He knew exactly what game he wanted to play.

Bakura followed Marik to the game he wanted to play. When he saw the game, though, he gaped.

"_DDR_? That's the game you want to play?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah. I saw Tèa playing it yesterday. After she stopped she challenged me to play against her sometime… since I won the Just Dance game at Yugi's Birthday party last week. That sometime is tomorrow and I need to get some practice with the game so I'll win tomorrow." Marik explained.

"Mind telling me why you picked _me_ to play the stupid game?" Bakura inquired.

"Because you're bad at dancing games." Marik then added with a giggle, "And you looked like a monkey when you danced to _Cotton Eye Joe_ on that dance game."

"Right in front of the pharaoh too." Bakura muttered.

Marik kept chuckling. "A fluffy monkey!"

"Quit the money jokes! Now, since I'm so _bad_ at dancing games, why'd you pick me? Wouldn't you rather pick someone _good_?"

Marik stared at Bakura a minute. Bakura began to think he was broken when Marik finally, simply said: "Shut up and play me."

Bakura rolled his eyes but played him all the same.

* * *

Marik slumped down on the game stage. His feet hurt, his arms hurt, he hurt. But he was fully shocked. _Bakura_ had _won_!

"How did you do that? How'd you win?" Marik asked, panting. He thought Bakura sucked at these games! He was wrong!

"Marik, you picked a song I _liked_," Marik's eyes widened, "of course I'd win at this." **_(1)_**

And with that said, Bakura jumped off the stage and left the confused Marik staring after him.

* * *

**Marik: Sooo, i'm the chump.**

**Hotaru: BUT! the champ at Just Dance! WOO!**

**Marik: and it flip-flops with Bakura?**

**Hotaru: Yup!**

**Marik: Alright, just one question though...**

**Hotaru: SHOOT!**

**Marik: *mutters* it's a good thing you said that happily or i'd've thought you mad at me... *normal voice* Why is there a 1 in the story?**

**Hotaru: oh. that's for extra info that i was too lazy to write in the story!**

**Marik: what was it?**

**Hotaru: you know!**

**Marik: i do?**

**Hotaru: yea! the song for the DDR game!**

**Marik: oh yea!**

**Hotaru: it was SUPERGIRL by HANNAH MONTANA! WOO!**


	11. Prompt 12

**Wooo! it tis done! **

**Every character involved: YAY! FINALLY!**

**Hotaru: *begins to cry* what, you guys dont like me? *runs off in random direction***

**Bakura: Uh, oh. Hey, Ry, you might need to go... _consult_... her. *smirks***

**Ryou: SHUT UP! *runs off anyway***

**Yugi: since Hotaru's gone, i might as well read her whatever-thingy. *picks up paper and reads it* Thank you for bearing with us this long and all your nice reviews! Warning: Heartshipping if you stand on your head, tilt it, and squint! *pauses, sees Hotaru and Ryou coming back, Ry calming her down* Hey, Hotaru? What's Heartshipping?**

**Hotaru: *looks at Yugi, blushes a deep, deep red * uh, um *laughs nervously* it's um *points in random direction* HEY, LOOK! A DISTRACTION! *runs off***

**Everyone: *left blinking***

**Atem: *Binks* what was that all about?**

**Everyone else: *shrugs, mutters "i dont know", things of that nature***

_**

* * *

**__**Prompt 12- WOOOO! FINAL ONE! **__**Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up!**_

**(A/N: Sadly, I do not have an IPod. I have a Zune… that is lost with no music on it. So! I will use my Youtube playlist! Dat ok?)**

_

* * *

__Song: Shugo Chara! Opening 2: Minna Daisuki __**(it was the full song, but I decided to just go with the opening itself!)**_

* * *

Ryou still couldn't believe three things:

1.) He was staring in a TV show

2.) All of his friends were in it too

And 3.) HE WAS PLAYING A GIRL!

Not really the awesome, big debut he had in mind.

But, he guessed, it wasn't so bad. He did have to act like a girl, and he did have to like boys. The second one wasn't so hard, though, because he was gay. The first one, well, the director calls at least three retakes for each episode.

The show was called _Shugo Chara!_ A magical girl manga, it once was. FYI: he played the lead _Hinomori Amu_.

He was getting ready to start the first episode of the second season. This episode would be episode 27: The Fourth Guardian Egg.

In the mirror in his dressing room, Ryou saw Yugi poke his head in the door. "C'mon, Ry! It's time to shoot the sixth scene!"

Ryou finished putting on the make-up the directors forced him to wear and answered, "Coming."

Yugi smiled. He was glad that his friend had the guts to play a girl's part. Although, a lot of the guys in their group had to. There were a lot of girl parts.

He, luckily, got a boy's part, _Tadase_, who, unluckily, was also one of Amu's love interests.

The two boys, who were dressed in their costumes, went out to the area where the scene would be filmed. Everyone was already there, everyone in that scene that is.

"Alright," the director said, "everybody's here." He put his megaphone to his lips and said, "AND ACTION!"

The scene began.

_

* * *

__Amu _(Ryou) _was hopping up and down trying to get a good look at the class lists. She couldn't see with all the students' heads in the way._

"_Uh, which class am I in?" she muttered to herself._

_Tadase _(Yugi) _walked up beside her. "Good morning, Hinamori-san." He said to her._

_Amu blinked and looked over at Tadase. "Tadase-kun!" she said in slight surprise._

_Tadase looked at the class lists. "We're in the same class this year." He looked back at her. "Let's have fun." He smiled._

_She looked back at the class lists. She saw that their names were next to the Star Class. They were in the same class._

_With the background change to a glittery peach color, Amu got stars in her eyes and the camera circled around her. "FOR REAL!" she yelled._

_Back into the real world, she looked away from Tadase with crossed arms and her eyes closed. "Well, there are only two classes." She said hurriedly. Tadase looked surprised. "We were bound to end up together eventually."_

_There was a pause. _(This is where the Guardian characters talk. These are CGI.)

_Tadase smiled and made a small giggle._

* * *

End scene.

"AND CUT!" the director yelled. He walked up to Yugi and Ryou. "Boys, you did great." He looked at Ryou. "Good job, Amu, no mistakes just yet!"

The director walked off with a laugh. Ryou slapped his forehead. Yugi laughed.

"Hey. I think you make a great Amu." Yugi said. He waved and walked off to the snack bar for a snack before the next scene.

Ryou stood there, dazed. What did Yugi mean by that?

_Could he mean…?_ Ryou thought. Then he stopped himself. _Whoa! Amu must be getting to me!_

Ryou took one last look toward Yugi, who was eating a donut, before turning and heading off to find someone with a script in the opposite direction.

As he did so, the theme song for the season they were begging began to play over the loud speakers for inspiration.

_

* * *

_

_When I open my photo book, I see different sides of me._

_Laughing,_

_or playing it cool, in all of the pictures._

_I don't wanna say, "What's with all these characters?" But..._

_Isn't this too much fun?_

_For real?_

_I mean, thanks!_

_Even if I lose my way,_

_my heart's egg_

_will be alright. Come back_

_to me!_

_Hey, when we're together..._

_HOP, STEP, JUMP!_

_Because you're here..._

_DREW, DRAW, DRAWN!_

_I'm alway's with you..._

_CHIP, SYRUP, WHIP!_

_One more time,_

_unlock my heart!_

_I love you._

_Everyone!_

_I want to be next to you._

_Okay?_

_Love ya!_

* * *

**SEE YA IN MY OTHER WORKS!**


End file.
